


Jack and The Beanstalk

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Another Repost, CHANYEOL IS THE BEANSTALK DO YOU GET IT, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Height Differences, Slice of Life, because i can and i want to, bff!chanyeol/kyungsoo, why yes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack traded his chicken with a magic seed, which later grew a beanstalk he befriended.</p><p>(actually the story has nothing to do with the summary and/or the fairytale!! well except for befriending the beanstalk part)<br/>(also this story is written in Bahasa Indonesia sorry if i confuse you with the summary!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and The Beanstalk

Selembar kertas ukuran A1 terpampang di papan pengumuman, direkatkan oleh paku payung di keempat sudutnya. Di sekeliling papan telah menyemut puluhan, ratusan orang berseragam –oh, mereka siswa sekolah ini, tentu saja. Siapapun yang punya ide menempelkan daftar nama ratusan orang di _satu_ papan sepertinya perlu diberi sedikit pukulan di kepala. Juga orang yang menggagas urutan nama berdasarkan peringkat–pertama, itu sangat tidak praktis, kedua, sangat tidak dibutuhkan. Tidak ada yang bangga oleh peringkat apapun yang mereka peroleh jika harus dipajang dalam daftar yang bisa dilihat seantero sekolah dengan mudah. Siapa, sih, yang bangga dengan peringkat rendah dan nilai buruk? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari nomor-nomor pertengahan? Dan bukankah para ningrat di posisi atas biasanya menjadi sasaran _bully_ dua kelompok di bawahnya? Yah, Chanyeol juga tak paham apa gerangan isi benak para perintis sistem kolot ini. Dipajang begitu saja sebagai motivasi, katanya. Yang ada juga hanya mempermalukan diri sendiri. Sulit memotivasi anak-anak sekolah berkepala batu bila kau hanya bermodalkan tinta, kertas, dan angka-angka.

“Siapa peraih ranking satu paralel tahun ini? Do Kyungsoo lagi?”

“Bukan, sepertinya Kim Junmyeon. Ah, apa peduliku? Lebih baik aku menangisi nilai-nilaiku sendiri daripada mengurusi ranking orang lain.”

“Lihat! Nilai matematika Kyungsoo nyaris sempurna!”

Chanyeol sering mendengar soal Kyungsoo dari teman-temannya. Juga sering membaca nama itu terpampang di papan pengumuman di peringkat teratas. Kalau bertemu, baru belum pernah. Kadang Chanyeol memikirkan betapa beruntungnya menjadi anak pintar nan ekstra-cerdas semacam itu karena tak perlu repot-repot banting tulang belajar hingga tengah malam sebelum ujian, atau tak bingung mencari nama di tengah lautan abjad-abjad yang dicetak dengan ukuran huruf kecil karena pasti letak namanya berkisar di bagian pojok kiri atas papan pengumuman saja. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kadang harus menelusuri lima belas kolom sebelum menemukan namanya, lalu mendengus pelan karena peringkatnya tak kunjung membaik sekaligus merasa ironis akibat ia hampir selalu menemukan namanya di barisan bawah, kontras dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang di atas puncak kepala sebagian besar orang. Kalau begini, apa gunanya punya badan tinggi bila tidak bisa dipakai untuk melihat ranking di baris dan kolom pertama daftar?

“U, um… bi-bisakah kau menolongku?”

Chanyeol menoleh. Didapatinya seorang laki-laki kecil–baginya–, dengan mata bulat besar dan wajah merona, entah karena ia tak biasa bicara dengan orang lain atau karena ia ikut berdesakan. Ia menatap Chanyeol ragu, “Ng… a, aku tidak bisa melihat namaku… bisa tolong lihat berapa peringkatku?”

“Oh. Oke,” Chanyeol berbalik ke arah papan, dengan mudah membaca nama-nama yang terpampang–tunggu. “Siapa–”

“Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.” jawab anak itu cepat. Mata Chanyeol melebar tanpa bisa dicegah, “Kau Kyungsoo?”

Anak itu–Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajah kentara menampakkan ekspresi tak paham mengapa Chanyeol perlu terlihat sekaget itu hanya karena ia menyebutkan namanya. “Uh, seingatku itu nama yang diberikan orangtuaku…?”

Laki-laki tinggi besar itu kembali menghadap daftar tanpa membalas kalimat Kyungsoo, mencari nama Kyungsoo di tengah rangkaian alfabet lainnya–tugas yang selesai dengan sangat cepat karena ia sudah terbiasa dan peringkat Kyungsoo (tentu saja) tak jauh dari Kim Junmyeon atau siapalah itu yang menyabet ranking pertama. “Kau ada di peringkat sembilan. Um… selamat?”

“…oh. Eh, terima kasih–” sepasang mata bulat itu memandang Chanyeol bingung, tersadar bahwa ia meminta tolong pada orang yang tidak ia kenal. “Terima kasih–”

“Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol.” si laki-laki tiang mengulurkan tangan yang ragu-ragu dijabat oleh Kyungsoo. “Jadi… senang berkenalan denganmu?”

Perlahan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol membalasnya sama lebar hingga matanya menyipit sebelah.

—–

“Ah, aku baru sadar.”

“Apa?”

“Tubuh dan otak kita tertukar.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kau pendek–”

“Aku tidak pendek!”

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, menatap Kyungsoo dan puncak kepalanya yang hanya mencapai dagu Chanyeol, “Ralat, sangat pendek.”

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir.

Chanyeol kembali bicara, “Kau pendek, tapi kenapa peringkatmu selalu bagus? Namamu selalu berada di atas. Kau kesulitan melihatnya karena harus berjinjit-jinjit atau meminta bantuan orang lain. Sedangkan aku tinggi, terlalu tinggi malah, tapi peringkatku selalu jelek. Aku juga kesulitan mencari namaku karena kadang aku harus berjongkok dan orang lain akan mengomeliku karena kakiku memakan banyak tempat.”

Tawa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdengar, “Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu mencari namamu mulai saat ini, dan kau bisa mencari namaku. Bagaimana?”

“Ya Tuhan,” Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, “Biasanya di adegan seperti ini si-lebih-pintar akan mengajari si-lebih-bodoh agar peringkatnya bisa naik dan kau hanya menawarkan jasa mencarikan nama?”

Cengiran jahil kembali bermain-main di bibir Kyungsoo. Salahkan Chanyeol yang menularinya sejak mereka mulai berteman.

Uh, benar begitu, bukan?

– _end._


End file.
